Put Me Back Together Again
by SpilledInkIsBlue
Summary: Beca Swanson has been married to Jesse since high school. They had twins. Beca should be happy.. right? The perfect family. Two kids and.. an abusive husband. He's abused her kids. So why does she stay? One night she breaks down and calls to meet with someone. Chloe Beale. She knows they'll be fast friends, but will something else develop? Rated M for domestic violence.
1. Chapter 1

_**Yaayy so the summary I posted the other day on Tumblr..this is the first chapter., I have like, the whole story on paper so this should be quick. So, tell me if you hate it. I might post this on later. Anyway enjoy. Oh and there is some like, domestic violence so if it offend you or makes you upset I'm sorry. But fair warning. It's all through the story.**_

Beca and Jesse Swanson have been married since high school. Jesse had gotten Beca pregnant, and immediately proposed. Beca had missed so much. College, her chance to be a DJ, go to LA like she wanted to.. but she was happy.. I mean.. two kids and a loving husband? Right? That's what every girl wants.

She pushed any doubts to the back of her head and got married. They had twins, Charlotte, and Jesse Junior or just JJ. Then Jesse got abusive. He began to hit their kids. He'd smacked JJ's face when he'd spilled his juice on the carpet, Beca was glad she walked in, she didn't know what would happen if she hadn't come home early.

She sent JJ to his room and they fought, then Jesse hit her. He actually _hit_ her. She just took the twins to her father's house and stayed the night. He had called the next day and promised he'd never do it again.

Beca didn't know why she went back, but she did. And it wasn't a onetime thing. He'd come home drunk, send the kids to bed and hit her. It became routine. One day, she decided that she couldn't risk having one of her kids hurt. She decided it was time to get help, or talk to someone at least. And that was how she ended up sitting in a café, waiting for a woman named Chloe Beale.

She'd just dropped her kids off at her father's house and was nervously playing with a picture of her kids, her hands shaking. She hadn't even noticed the red-head walk up to her.

"Hi! You must be Rebecca!" A bubbly voice rang out, causing her to jump. "Ah, I'm sorry .. I didn't mean to scare you.." Beca smiled.

"Its okay. But please, call me Beca. You, must be Chloe." The red-head nodded and Beca, for the first time, looked at her eyes. They were such a bright blue.. stunning really.

They talked for a good while when Chloe gestured toward the picture she was still nervously messing with.

"Are those your kids?" Chloe asked. Beca nodded and handed her the picture.

It was their most recent birthday, Charlotte had just thrown a piece of cake at JJ and they were both laughing.  
Chloe smiled. "The girl, she looks so much like you. Are they twins?"

"Charlotte, yeah. The other one is JJ, they're 5. It's funny because they're polar opposites." Beca smiled, "Charlie is exactly like me, and JJ, well, is like Jesse." Her eyes started to get watery, thinking about what he did to JJ. She wiped at her eyes furiously. She was not going to cry in front of the whole room.

"Hey, it's okay," she grabbed one of Becas hands. "I'm here for you. Do you want to talk about it?" She asked. Beca nodded and looked around.

"But, um. Not here. My husband is at work and the twins are at my fathers. We could go to my place." She suggested awkwardly. Chloe nodded and smiled. They walked toward her house in a comfortable silence.

**XxxxxxxX**

Beca unlocked the door and slipped her jacket off, and took Chloe's.  
"You can sit wherever. Do you want anything to drink?" She asked, turning to go to the kitchen.

Chloe shook her head but grabbed her hands and pulled Beca close, so their noses almost touched. Beca let out an 'oomph' and her eyes widened.  
Chloe smirked and whispered, "I think we're going to be really fast friends." Chloe took a moment to really look at Beca. She was really pretty. Beautiful. Chloe pushed the thoughts away. This woman was married. Even if she wasn't happy with it.

Beca only nodded and went to the kitchen. As Beca reached for a glass and her sleeve rode up her arm, revealing bruises, quite a few black and blue ones. Before Chloe could stop herself, she gasped.

"What?" Beca asked, as she rose an eyebrow.

"Your.. wrists… what happened?" She asked softly as she walked toward her.

Beca flushed a shade of pink. "That's.. umm why I contacted you. My, husband, Jesse, well. He's abusive. Not just toward me sadly. He's hit JJ and I've seen him try to get Charlie to touch him, like.._ you know_.." she took a shaky breath and wiped away tears. "I don't even let him be alone with them, like, ever anymore. One day, he's going to really hurt them. And since he can't really hit them, because kids don't really have a filter.." she laughed dryly. "I'm like an outlet.. I guess." She gestured toward her arms. "He was different when they were little. He wasn't drunk all the time.." she trailed off, and Chloe pulled her into a hug and let her cry into her shoulder.

She rubbed her back and hummed to her softly. They were interrupted by a door opening and slamming. Beca's eyes widened as she looked at the time. She scrambled back.. she hadn't even thought about how long they'd been here. A man stumbled up the stairs, and Chloe saw nothing but fear in her eyes.

"Beca? Babe come here." He slurred, oblivious to Chloe.

Beca walked in front of him and kissed his cheek. "Yes, dear?" She smiled weakly.

"Why the _hell_ isn't dinner started?!" He yelled and then slapped her hard enough to knock her to the ground. Chloe gasped and Jesse's head snapped up. He glared at her, and then pulled Beca up off the ground and shoved her against the wall.

"Is this another one of those _lesbian_ flings?" He spat out. His hand was dangerously close to her throat. "Yeah, I know about your stupid lesbian "friends" you had in high school. **_Fucking dyke_**." He glared. When Beca didn't respond, he went for Chloe, who'd been standing there, wondering if she should leave Beca with this man, who was drunk.

Her eyes widened when she saw Jesse stumble toward her. Beca snapped out of the shock and grabbed Jesse's arm, trying to stop him. Jesse whipped around and twisted her arm, and there was a very loud _snap_. Jesse had **broken** Beca's arm.

She cried out softly and punched him with her left arm, knocking him out cold. She collapsed to the ground, the pain getting the better of her.

Chloe pulled Jesse onto a couch and kneeled next to Beca.  
"Thank you, for um, stopping him. I can drive you to the hospital.."she offered, feeling guilty.

Beca nodded. "Gimmie a sec." She grabbed a paper and pen and wrote:

_ 'Went to get the kids. I'll be back with take out. Love you.'_

Chloe stared at her._ How could she stay still?_ Beca kissed his cheek and turned to Chloe.  
"We can take my car." She handed Chloe the keys. "I can take you to your car after."

**XxxxxxxxxX**

Once she had her cast, the doctor asked how it happened. Chloe couldn't believe she still lied.

But Beca didn't want to deal with it. Not yet anyway. Even though Chloe looked disappointed, she wasn't ready.

**XxxxxxxxxX**

Beca opened her eyes when she felt the car come to a stop. She didn't remember falling asleep.

"Sorry. Thanks for driving me. I owe you one." Beca smiled.

"Not problem. You have my number, right?" Chloe asked.

Beca nodded and smiled weakly. "Thank you, for everything." she whispered. Chloe chuckled.

"Its nothing." Beca shook her head but didn't argue. She kissed Chloe on her cheek and Chloe pulled her into a careful hug. She smiled and walked to her car.

Beca sighed and figured she might as well go get her kids.

_**Okay so you guys should tell me what you think. :) because I really like this. And I would love to continue it.**_  
_**next chapter we meet Aubrey and Beca gets some sense knocked into her :) OH.. and my Tumblr name is Spilledinkisblue like on here. Feel free to follow. I post on there more than here.. so.. bye aca-bitches!**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry about the delay! Anyway.. Enjoy.. Oh, And reviews are anyways welcome. Not needed, but appreciated. I wanna know what you guys really think of this.**

Chloe watched Beca drive away and sighed. She saw this stuff all the time. Why was this any different? She drove to her apartment she shared with her best friend, Aubrey. As she walked in the door, she hoped that they could spend some time together, because Aubrey, being a lawyer, was usually studying a case or late at the office.

"Bree?" She called. She slipped her shoes off and grabbed a water.

"Living room." Came the answer. Chloe walked into the living room to find Aubrey on the couch watching some reality TV show.

"No big case your working on?" She asked her.

Aubrey shook her head. "Nope, the boss finally is giving me a break. So, how was this Rebeca Swanson?" Aubrey asked.

"Bree, it's so bad.." her shoulders slumped and she flopped on the couch. "He broke her arm!"

Aubrey gasped, her jaw dropping. "While you were there?!"

Chloe nodded. "Yeah. He thought Beca was having an affair with me." She blushed a little but shook her head. "He was so drunk when he came in.. and dinner wasn't started so he smacked her to the ground and then he noticed me. He picked her up and basically choked her.. and when she didn't say anything," tears had already started flowing as she took a shaky breath. "He started to come after me.." Even before she finished to sentence, Aubrey had tensed up, ready to go kill this man. "But Beca had grabbed him, trying to stop him, and he twisted her arm, and she punched him, knocking him out.." her voice broke and she cried on Aubrey's shoulder. Chloe sniffed. "I'm sorry Bree. I see this all the time. I shouldn't be so upset." She tried to laugh but only another sob came. Aubrey thought for a second.

"Chlo, you like her." Aubrey stated.

Chloe scoffed. "I like all of them."

Aubrey sighed. "No, you really"

Chloe cut her off. "No. She's married with kids. I don't like her like that."

"Cmon, you know-" Chloe covered her ears and yelled 'nope' over and over until she got to her room. Aubrey yelled after her "oh very mature"

Chloe leaned against the door. She DID NOT like Beca. Did she? No, of course not.. then again.. no. She mentally argued with herself but gave up and attempted to go to sleep.

XxxxxxxxxxX

When Beca got to her Dads house she knocked on the door and put a fake smile on her face when Sheila opened the door.

"Hey Bec-" she froze. "What happened?!"

Beca shifted awkwardly. "Um. Hi. I fell down the stairs, you know me, clumsy."

"Oh, well… okay. Charlie and JJ are already bathed and fed. Come on in." She smiled and moved so Beca could come in. Charlie came running full force toward her mother but stopped when she saw the cast.

"What happened mommy?" Her dark blue eyes were clouded with concern. Beca leaned down and kissed her cheek, hugging her.

"Mommy just tripped again." She smiled. She held the little brunettes hand as she led Beca to where her father and JJ were playing.

"Grampa! JJ! Mommy fell again!" Charlie all but yelled.

Chris Mitchell looked up and there, yet again, was a cast. He got up and pulled her into the kitchen.

"Bec, this is the 3rd time this month." He lowered his voice. "Is, Jesse abusing you?" He asked, clearly nervous.

"How dare you!" She yelled, even though it was true. Her father paled. She stormed into the living room, said goodbye to Shelia and scooped up JJ. She grabbed Charlies hand and walked out, slamming the door behind her. As she buckled JJ in, she saw how much he looked like his father. She played their favorite song, titanium. Finally, JJ spoke up. "Mom?"

Beca looked at him. He looked nervous. "Yeah J?" She asked.

"Are you and daddy, f-f-fighting?" He asked.

She smiled. "No buddy. But Daddy is sleeping, so you'll have to be quiet. If you want we can sing or read the book Grandpa got you guys." They both smiled brightly. She knew this was taking a toll of them and she loved making them smile, even only for a second.

XxxxxxxxX

Once the kids fell asleep, she slunk into the kitchen, only to find Jesse drinking. Again. Once he saw her, he smiled, almost devilishly.

"Becaw!" He exclaimed. She mentally rolled her eyes. She hated that nickname.

"Shhh, Jess, the kids are asleep!" She whispered as he pulled her into an embrace. He kissed her neck roughly and chuckled. He reeked of scotch. He slid his hands down her arms, but pulled away once he reached her cast.

"What the fuck happened? Who hurt you!" He yelled, not even trying to keep his voice down.

"Jesse, shh." She said, then mumbled something.

"Beca. Don't mumble." He growled.

"You. You broke my arm." She whispered. Jesse tensed and froze.

"You bitch. How dare you try tp blame your clumsiness on me!" He screamed then slapped her.

"Dad? Mommy?" Charlotte said.

Jesse whipped around. "Go the fuck back to bed." He spat. Charlie started crying.

"Jesse! Stop! I'm taking the kids somewhere for tonight. I might be back. Call me when your sober." She spat out, grabbing JJ and leaving. She pulled out her phone and called the only person she could. Her half-sister.

"Stacie? Yep its Beca." She sighed.

"Oh hey Bec. Its like 11. Everything okay?" She asked.

"Um I hate to ask but could you take Charlie and JJ for tonight?" She really felt guilty. Stacie might have company.

"Yeah its been a while since I've seen them!" She said excitedly. Beca sighed with relief.

"Thanks you so much. Give me like 20 min." She said.

"No prob little sis."

XxxxxxxxX

Once the kids had been asleep for a while, Beca got up to leave, only to be pulled onto the couch bu Stacie.

"Cmon Bec. You can tell me what's going on. I know you didn't fall down stairs." Stace crossed her arms. Beca sighed and told Stacie everything.

"So your staying?" She said after a moment. Beca nodded. "Why? I mean, he could seriously hurt one of the twins."

"I know, but divorce is messy. And bad for kids." She sighed. Stacie burst out laughing. Beca stared at her.

"I'm sorry Beca. But you need to. I get it was bad when your dad left it hurt but what Jesse is doing is physical. Not mental. Its worse. You need to make sure he never sees those kids again." Beca nodded and stared at her hands. Stacie decided to lighten the mood. "So, that red-head. You gonna get some of that?" Stacie winked and laughed when Becas head snapped up, her eyes wide. "Oh cmon B, you know if Jesse hadn't knocked you up you'd be getting it on with the ladies. the plad, earspike?" She laughed. Beca thought about her last girlfriend, and smiled. Those had been the best 5 months of her life. Her eyes widened and she ran a hand through her hair.

"Just realized your not in love with him, huh?" Beca could only nod. Stacie hugged her and she cried on her shoulder.

"My computer is over there if you want to lookat apartments. Goodnight Becs." She smiled and walked to her room.

Once Beca had found a decent apartment and writen down the adress, she texted Chloe. It wasn't too late.

**'Thank you again for driving me. Um could we maybe meet up again?' - Beca**

A responce came almost instantly.

**'Of course! Same time and place? :)' - Chloe**

**'Okay, see you then.' - Beca**

**'Awesome! Night xxx :)' - Chloe.**

And for the first time in a long time, both of them fell asleep smiling.

**Dawww happy ending, well, not really, ending. But ya know. Anyway. We meet Beca's ex girlfriend next time and it won't be as happy. SHIT WILL HAPPEN. Till next time, aca-bitches.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/n: Again, no real excuse. sorry. ****_Also._**** I lied. Nothing really big happens. Sorry. That's next chapter.**

Beca woke to hear Charlotte crying, and she jumped up and pulled her into a hug.

"Shh, it's okay. Did you have a bad dream?" She nodded. "Do you wanna talk about it? Or do you just want to lie with me?" she asked, kissing the smaller girl's temple.

"Dad yelled and he hit you again." She started crying again. Beca let out a deep sigh and pulled her closer.

"Shh, Charlie. It's okay. You know I love you, right?" Charlie nodded. "And I'd never hurt you?" Another nod. "I'm going to protect you. I promise. Soon we won't have to see him, it'll just be you, JJ and me. That sound good?"

Charlie nodded and yawned.

"Mommy?"

"Yes?"

"Will you sing to me?" Beca kissed her forehead and started to sing.

_"I'm bulletproof, nothing to lose,_

_Fire away fire away."_

She heard the soft snores and stopped, looking down at the girl.

Beca sighed and tried to find sleep again.

Xxxxxxxx

Beca woke again, but this time to the click of a camera.

"Sorry Bec. But it was adorable." Stacie smiled sheepishly.

Beca rolled her eyes, and looked at Charlie and decided she looked too peaceful to wake. She skillfully moved from under her, and covered her up.

Deciding to finally face the wrath of Jesse for leaving last night, she checked her phone.

20 missed calls, 3 voice mails, and 50 messages.

15 missed calls from Jesse, 3 three from Jesse's mother, one from her father and the last from Chloe.

40 messages from Jesse all asking her to come home, like every time she leaves.

2 from Chloe and the rest from Jesse's mom.

Both Jesse and his mother threaten her in the text and calls, which she rolls her eyes at. Like mother like son.

She opened the two from Chloe.

'**Hey we're still on for meeting at 12, right? :) –Chloe' 10:30 AM**

**'Okay you could have told me you weren't going to show instead of standing me up. Thanks. – Chloe' 12:30 AM**

Beca looked at the time. **2:30 AM.** Cursing under her breath, she called her, hoping she'd pick up.

"**What do you want." **Snapped a voice.

"Is, uh… wait, is this.. Aubrey?" Beca asked, surprised.

**"How do you know my name?" **Aubrey demanded.

"It's Beca. Beca, um, well you'd know me as Mitchell, I suppose."

Aubrey scoffs. **"Well I'll be damned. Little alt girl has a husband and kids. Ah, I remember… you left me for that Jesse kid." **Aubrey shakes her head.

"Aub, you-"

**"****_No_****. You don't get to call me that anymore. You made your decision. You chose the cliché ending, even though I remember you telling me you hated them. Jesse wouldn't need to know. We could have raised them together. But no." **Aubrey said coldly. **"You were too scared. You ran to Jesse."**

"Aubrey, I loved you. But I couldn't do that to Jesse. They're his kids. And … it was just easier." Beca sighed.

Aubrey scoffed again. **"So, instead of staying with me, you ran back to your little boyfriend. Then raised two kids and now he's abusing you. Seems ****_sooooo_**** much better, right?" **Aubrey laughed darkly.

"Just… Is Chloe there?" she growled, Aubrey hit a nerve.

**"What? So you can stand her up again?"**

Beca sighed, and Chloe walked in the room.

"Who ya talking to?" Chloe asked, cheery as ever.

"Did you know?" Aubrey yelled.

Chloe was really confused now. "Bree, what's wrong? Why are you crying?"

"Freaking Beca Mitchell! Did you know this was Beca Mitchell? You know what she did to me!" She spat, tears running down her face.

Realization hit Chloe, the guilt. "No, I didn't know." She muttered. Aubrey just shoved the phone in Chloe's hand and stormed out.

"Um. I didn't mean to start something…" Beca said awkwardly, not sure if anyone was listening.

**"Ahhh, it'll be fine eventually. So. You really did that, huh?" **Chloe asked.

"Um." She cleared her throat. "Not my best moment, but yes. I regret it, I guess… but yeah. I did."

Chloe sighed. **"Okay… well. Why did you call?"**

"I, uh, was going to apologize. And ask if you wanted to meet up again before I have to go home." Beca said, nervously.

**"Ahh, I dunno… Bree's a mess. Umm… How about in two hours?"**

"Yeah that should be fine. My step sister should be able to watch Charlie and JJ." Beca said.

**"Why don't you just bring them?" Chloe asked.**

"A-are you sure? I'm sure I could find someone."

**"Nah, I'd like to meet them. See you then?"**

"Yeah. Thanks, see you then." Beca smiled to herself as she hung up the phone.

Stacie was staring at her like she had 4 heads. Beca just sighed and got up and woke her kids up.

"Thank you for letting us stay." She smiled and hugged her.

"No problem." Stacie grinned.

Pulling up to her house, she took in a deep breath.

She opened the door and stepped inside, expecting the worse.

**A/N 2: Okay. Last lie. I promise. I was going to keep that till next chapter, but then.. I didn't. **

**Next chapter will mostly be a flashback and you guys will absolutely hate the ending. And me. Oh well. **

**Till next time.**


	4. Chapter 4

Okay.. so, this story is not going where I want it to go.

so i can do one of two things..

make it a mitchsen..

or delete this and start over, where i will change a lot of things and maybe even switch the roles around.

Tell me what you guys wanna see.

:) sorry about all this...


End file.
